Geek In The Pink
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: Matt X OC - Lexy thinks that Near is just the sexiest thing that anyone would want to rape or whatever. Mello won't take the hint that she has no interest. And a midnight meeting leads to something she won't ever forget.


Lexia really wanted to just devour him when he looked like that...in her mind, I mean. The way he looked in the picture was different, but it gave her mind a starting point. Remove the clothes, put him on a bed, make his expression lustful and needy. Lexia groaned as she imagined her tongue delving into his mouth, ravaging it and tasting his every moan. The tingling sensations shot up and down her spine, from her brain to that oh-so-special spot deep inside her. Her emotions mixed deliciously with the smell in her room, Berry Splash air freshener, sending her nose on a pleasure ride as well. Her mind snapped back from Wow-Wow-Sex-Land, she had things to do. She sighed as she read through her homework. Why did her reading comprehension and speed have to be un-Godly enough that she was cared for at Wammy's House? Like she knew.

"Miss Lexia? You weren't at dinner again." Roger didn't even knock.  
'The bastard...' She thought sourly.  
"Is everything okay?" He asked.  
"Yes...I've got homework to do." Lexia answered, biting back her adittude. He nodded and closed the door, letting her have peace again. 'Only sixty-five questions?' She wondered as she circled her answers, 'I wonder why they're being slack on us...'

"Yo, Lexy! You in?" Lexy looked up to see Matt standing in her doorway.  
"Do I look 'not in' ?" The maroon haired girl asked.  
"I don't know...Half the time you're in here day-dreaming about raping Near." The redhead shrugged, looking at the picture of said heir.  
"MATT! It's not nice to say secrets!" Lexy blushed a yet-to-be-discovered red, "And I don't think about _raping_ him...it's not rape if you yell 'Surprise'."  
"...Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrright. Anyway, Mello missed you at dinner. And I mean _missed_ you." Matt said, flopping down on her bed.  
Lexy rolled her eyes, which are like little green olives, "He can't take a hint, can he?"  
"Nah..." The gamer's expression turned serious, "Y'know...he really likes you. He even missed last night's game night to look for you. Where were you anyway? We looked for hours."  
Lexy yawned and wrote down her name on the page's line, "Uhm, I was in the kitchen closet eating cherries."  
Matt looked at her and cocked his head to the left, "Why cherries?"  
She smiled, "They taste good, why else?"  
"Nothing...never mind." He muttered, snickering.  
Lexy nodded slowly, "Uh..okay?"

After about another two minutes she looked up again, "Mail...you've been staring at me...it's weird."  
Matt seemed to snap back to reality. "Huh? Oh...sorry, I was just thinking." He rolled over on the bed, blushing slightly, "Maybe it's not just Mel...y'know?"  
Lexy blinked then looked at the ceiling, "Don't be so damn cliche! Do not make this like every single other fanfiction about a girl in Wammy's House!"  
Matt gave her a have-you-gone-completely-insane look. "Who the hell are you talking to? God?"  
"No, no," She said glancing down and casually waved the question away, "I'm talking to the author."  
"...Rrrrrrrrrrrrrright...sure thing Lexy." He said, humoring her.  
"He is not humoring me!" She yelled at the plaster above her.  
Matt thought this would be a good time to go.  
"Quit being so predictable!" Lexy yelled again, "It's going to make the fanfiction sucky! Ugh...And let me guess; Mello is going to at the door?"  
She turned, and there he was.  
"...Uh, I was going to ask why Matt is saying that you've lost it, but now I don't need to." Mello muttered quickly and shut the door.  
"Figures..." Lexy grummbled, tossing herself onto her bed.

* * *

'Damn, the closet is cold at night...perfect for ice.' Lexy thought as she sat in the far corner of the closed kitchen closet. In her hand was a cup of water with the ice you get at fast-food places in it, they were the best for this. She quickly shucked down her pyjama bottoms and panties before pulling an ice cube from the cup. She slowly pressed it to her already excited entrance, hissing at the cold pleasure it sent through her stomach. Her other hand grabbed another cube and rubbed it gently against her right nipple, perking the bud. She never moaned during this, just panted and bit her lip as the ice melted, little rivers of water mised with her vaginal fluids trickled down her ass and onto the tile. Lexy arched her back as she spread her legs wider and slipped the slippery ice inside herself; She couldn't feel it's coldness through the heat of her vagina and she almost moaned at the loss of the frigid feeling.

"Are you always this kinky?" A voice whispered at her ear.  
"Gahh!" Lexy whisper-screamed, "Matt, what the fuck are you doing here?!"  
"I followed you...Heh, I thought you said you were chowing on cherries?" The redhead said, letting a hand ghost over her face.  
"M-matt, I just..._uhhhg_..." Lexy was completely aware, now that her shock was over, that she was just about completely naked in front of him.  
"You really are pretty like that..." Matt mummbled, also visibly embarrassed. His gaze kept drifting down before he jerked it back up. "C-can I kiss you?" He asked, his arms were trembling as he leaned slightly.  
Lexy just nodded and sat up. It took a while to get it right, Lexy tilted her head this way and that and Matt nearly fell on top of her, but they finally matched up. He almost backed away, but he smiled sheepishly and kept going. She pulled him by his neck backward with her, deepening the simple kiss.  
"Alright, this isn't fair." Lexy breathed once the broke for air, "Strip."  
Matt swallowed hard, but stripped off his pink nightshirt and tugged down his pants.  
Lexy stopped him at his boxers, "I want to do this."  
His blush was noticble, even in the dim light of the flashlight placed in the back of the closet. She crashed their mouths together and she practicaly swallowed his tongue as she probed his mouth. Her hands slipped down below the waist band to caress his hips, slipping the fabric down his legs. As the cold air from the closet hit his erection she drank in his hiss and pulled him down on top of her. They broke away and just sat back to get a good look at eachother. Her hands reached up to his goggles. He closed his eyes as she slipped them off, then slowly opened them. "Blue." Lexy whispered, Matt's eyes were blue.

Matt felt something cold and wet being placed in his hand, "Ice?"  
Lexy nodded, "I want you to use it on me the way I was."  
He swallowed again and reached down with a shaky hand. He gingerly pressed it to her opening, not sure if he was doing it right. Lexy's hand grabbed his and guided it, stroking her clit. "Now push it inside, then fuck me." She said bluntly, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. Matt did as he was told and slipped the sliver of ice into her.  
"You sure you want me t-"  
"Yes, I'm sure. We've come this far..." Lexy spread her legs wide, baring herself to him.  
"Hold on." Matt said, standing up and looking around.  
"What are you doing?" She asked, relaxing.  
"Found it!" Matt returned to the floor with a sandwhich bag.  
Lexy looked at it questioningly, "Uh?"  
"Make-shift condom." He stated simply as he wrapped it around his dick, making sure that his head was covered.  
'He really _is_ smart.' Lexy thought, smiling fondly at him.  
"What are you smirking at me for?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Hm? I'm not, now can we continue?" She purred, spreading her legs again.

He took a deep breath and plunged in. Lexy flinched as she felt a snap, her hymen just broke.  
"Oh shit, you're bleeding Lexy!" Matt cried out, panicking.  
"Calm down Mail, I'll be fine. Just move." She reassured him.  
As he started to pull out she flinched again. "Okay okay, hold it cowboy...outch...okay, uhm..." Lexy laid back, inhaling, "We might have a problem..." Lexy had always hated taking out tampons, saying that they hurt. Now the 'tampon' was a bit bigger.  
"Tell me when you're ready." Matt said and he pulled a DS out of his pyjamas pocket and clicked on Tetris.  
'How can he just do that?!' Lexy wondered, 'He's half-way inside of a girl and he can still play a video game!'  
"Uh, okay..." Lexy started and he looked up and paused the game, "When I kiss you, pull out and be quick...please?"  
"Got it."

Her plan worked, she was so involved in the kiss she didn't notice the mild pain.  
"Uh...look, if you don't want to do this you don't have to." He whispered by her ear.  
Lexy let go of his neck and looked into his eyes, and lost herself, 'Mmh...he has such pretty eyes...'. She shook her head, never taking her gaze off his, "I can stand a little bit of pain, it's fine...keep going."  
Matt nodded uncertainly, "Okay..." He kept his thrusts as shallow as he knew how, feeling guiltier and guiltier as each one made a flash of discomfort cross the maroon haired girl's face. "I-I...I can't do this!" He insisted after about seven thrusts, "You're obviously in pain."  
Lexy's eyes widened, 'How did I get a guy like him? Aren't guys who actually give a damn about the girl super hard to come by?'

"I think I know what's wrong. You need milk!"  
Lexy froze then scowled at the blue clad figure, "Go away Fridge Goblin! You solve everything with milk!"  
"Remember, defrost me once a month!" The Fridge Goblin said before he dissappeared to the freezer.  
"...Who the hell was that?" Matt asked, utterly confused.  
"Fridge Goblin...he lives in our freezer, in the Goblin Kingdom." She said casualy.  
"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrright...okay, sure."

He sighed, "But we probably need some kind of lubrication."  
"...Water." She mummbled, "Use the ice and the water."  
He nodded and picked up a peice of ice, using it like before, in time to his thrusts.  
"Ooh, M-mail..." She half-moaned, the combined sensations of ice and friction were indescribable.  
A smile was now on Matt's face too, she wasn't in pain anymore...at least not _bad_ pain. He had to addmit, ice against his dick while he was inside her was very arousing.  
He hit her sweet spot a few times before Lexy felt the involuntary spasm of her walls.  
"M-MAAAAAIIIL!" Lexy's cry echoed all around the kitchen closet as both she and Matt climaxed.

"Wow...that was...wow." Lexy couldn't find words, except for, "I love you..."  
'Now _THAT_ was _really_ cliche...' Lexy thought, chuckling.  
"Wanna go play Gran Turismo 4?" Matt asked, grinning.  
Lexy was pulling on her clothes, "Hell yeah!"

**

* * *

**

Uhm...this was all written the way I would think.  
Lexy practicaly is me, including the ice thing that she does.  
Try it sometime, you'll see.

**And yes, the Fridge Goblin is from Demyx Time XI...I couldn't think of anything else.**


End file.
